


September First

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Potter Next Generation, Het, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire is about to start her last year of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September First

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A silver wolf charm
> 
> Warnings: Smooches
> 
> A/N: Originally written for Round 1, Week 2 at next_gen_ldws where our character was Victoire Weasley, the drabble had to be 300 words or less, and the prompt was a picture of a silver wolf charm. This one made it through to the next round.

September first came too soon, Victoire thought, as she stepped through the barrier to King's Cross Station. Teddy wasn't hard to spot; his turquoise hair and tall, lanky frame made him standout in any crowd.

It was her last year of school and she wasn't sure how she was going to get by without him. Being alone was a prospect she found daunting. She wasn't particularly proud of her needy, clingy ways, but with a mother like hers, she'd certainly come by those traits honestly.

At least Teddy didn't seem to mind how clingy she was. She grinned when he caught her eye and made his way over to her. He didn't waste time with pleasantries, grabbing her hand and pulling her into an alcove.

He pressed her against the wall and kissed her. "God, I'm going to miss you, Victoire."

"I'll miss you too," she gasped.

"I promise I'll be there for every Hogsmeade weekend."

"Which will make me the envy of the school."

Teddy chuckled. "I have something for you," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a silver wolf attached to a dainty charm bracelet.

"Oh, it's lovely," she said as he attached it to her wrist.

"It's a Portkey. Say my name three times as you rub it, and it will bring you to me—you know, for a night when you need me more than you can stand."

Jamie stepped out from behind a pillar making gagging noises. "You two are just gross."


End file.
